The present disclosure relates to a solid-state imaging device, a manufacturing method thereof, and an electronic apparatus, and particularly relates to a solid-state imaging device which can be made much thinner, a manufacturing method thereof, and an electronic apparatus.
In the related art, the electronic apparatus, such as a mobile phone or a smart phone, is provided with the solid-state imaging device, such as a charge coupled device (CCD) or a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) sensor, and has a capturing function which captures an image. In addition, in recent years, as the electronic apparatus has become smaller and multi-functionalized, there has been suggested a structure in which the solid-state imaging device that captures the image and outputs an image signal and a semiconductor element that performs signal processing with respect to the image signal are accommodated in the same package.
For example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-6564, a multilayer type semiconductor device, which is configured by a layered structure in which the semiconductor element is installed on a substrate and the solid-state imaging element is fixed via a heat insulating layer on an upper surface of the semiconductor element, is disclosed.